What We've Always Dream Of
by CrystalheartLover
Summary: The Suoh sisters are living their dream when they fall in an unexpected trip to the Naruto world...Chapter 19 up!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Okay…This story is about how two sisters, who love anime a lot, were suddenly transported to the Naruto world while on their way to class. They also manage to get themselves into all sorts of trouble there…I don't own the Naruto Characters, but I DO own Eli-chan and Emi-chan! On with the story, charge...!

Firstly, some info on the main characters...

x

x

Name: Elaine Suoh

Age: 14

Personality: Very unpredictable and over-dramatic. One moment she's hyper and active, a second later she becomes moody, depressed and somewhat suicidal. Can appear dangerously calm while thinking the most evil and cruel thoughts known to man. Cares about her neechan very much, although she has a weird way of showing it sometimes…Likes to joke around and mess with Emily's mind but will be serious when she wants to.

Physical description: Tall for her age, has dark skin and dark brown eyes. Has naturally wavy shoulder-length black hair.

Clothing preference: Hates skirts with a passion, especially those short, micro-mini ones that her 'classmates' coughslutscough wear. Usually seen with khaki shorts or jeans and a T-shirt.

x

Name: Emily Suoh

Age: 14

Personality: Always smiles and even has an evil smirk which is constantly directed at Elaine when plotting her imouto's death. Mostly hyper and talkative and is only quiet when she's thinking seriously about something or ignoring her sister

Physical description: Average height, has a fair complexion and dark brown eyes. Her dark brown, almost black hair is not as wavy as Elaine's.

Clothing preference: Doesn't mind skirts and occasionally wears a mini, but prefers jeans and a T-shirt.

x

x

At Elaine and Emily's school

On a perfectly normal day, Elaine and Emily Suoh were on their way to class and planning the death of the class slut, who seemingly has a grudge against both of them and purposely tripped Emily (and said it was an accident) during P.E.

"I can't believe her, how dare she gave you a bruise and said it was your fault when you didn't even do anything! ...That bitch is SO asking for a kick-in-her-ass! Well then, since your not going to do anything, I'll do it for you and with a smile too..."

Emily rolled her eyes as her younger sister continued her over-dramatic ranting about the unfairness of life and resisted the urge to hurt her. As they walked through a deserted corridor, a black portal suddenly appeared next to them and sucked them into its depths...

xx

_Where the hell am I?_ This was Elaine's first thought as she groggily woke up. She could hear Emily stirring beside her as well.

"Ugh..My body hurts all over...Eli-chan, are you alright?"

"...Ow, I'm fine but my body hurts too!"

They stood up and dusted themselves, ''Hey..It's night already? Exactly how long have we been unconscious? What do you think Emi-chan? ...Emi-chan?" She looked around her and soon found Emily a little ways in front of her and staring up at something ahead. "Emi-chan? What are you looking a- Oh. My. God..." Emily and Elaine Suoh found themselves shocked speechless for the first time in years as they stared at the four Hokage's heads found only at The Village Hidden In The Leaves - Konoha.

x

x

Yes...! I edited my pathetic story after losing my head for...umm...half the year, I have gathered my courage and edited my suckish attempts at writing a story...Sigh...For those who have waited: I'm sorry. For those who know nothing about this: cheers to me, my dignity is still intact...I have yet to choose whether or not to continue this story as I'm just going to edit the two chapters I wrote first. So all you peeps out there start reviewing or just PM me, or I may just loose my head again...forever!


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, I want to say…Thank you **I Love My Puppeteers** (now known as **Come Back To Me**) for being my first reviewer! I don't own the Naruto Characters, but I do own Eli-chan and Emi-chan! Kay, on with the story...!

x

Flashback:-

What do you think Emi-chan? ...Emi-chan?" She looked around her and soon found Emily a little ways in front of her and staring up at something ahead. "Emi-chan? What are you looking a- Oh. My. God..." Emily and Elaine Suoh found themselves shocked speechless for the first time in years as they stared at the four Hokage's heads found only at The Village Hidden In The Leaves - Konoha.

x

_Back to the present time…_

x

Elaine was the first to snap out of her trance and she started shaking her head vigorously. "Nonononono…This can't be happening to me, it's too good to be true...Fate can't possibly be so kind to me, right?" While Elaine was making such a racket (what with the continuous banging of her head against the nearest wall) the more rational, though dangerous of the two woke up from her trance as well, and the first thing she did was to pinch her helpless little sister.

"Ow...! You didn't have to pinch that hard, did you? Ow, ow, ow…My arm hurts, Emi-chaaann…" Elaine started (_whining_, in Emily's opinion).

"Oh shush, it didn't hurt that much…At least it stopped your whining for the moment."

"But Emi-chan, I don't whiinnee…."

While both girls were busy arguing with each other, neither of them noticed a small white dog growling at them nearby, until they heard a shout, "Hey Akamaru! Have you found something?"

When both girls heard the shout and looked towards that direction, both girls were simultaneously thinking same (_almost_) thoughts. "That voice sounds familiar (_Emily_)…That dog looks familiar (_Elaine_)" They almost fainted in shock when they saw the owner of that voice.

"KIBA?!"

"Yeah, that's me…Wait, how do you two know my name anyways? I've never seen either of you before in my whole life, right Akamaru?" Kiba got a bark in response from his dog. "Woah…Emi-chan, you pinched me just now, so I know I'm not dreaming…But is this for real...? I think I'm in heaven, I think I'm in heaven…" Emily nodded her head lightly and said, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Eli-chan…"

xx

While this was going on, Kiba turned to Akamaru and said, "They're ignoring me...aren't they, Akamaru? Akamaru barked softly as if to say he agreed with his master. "Oi, you two! Stop ignoring me! I'll have you know I'm an experienced Genin!" It seems his shout had turned their attention to him. Elaine crossed her arms as she looked at him interestedly and said, "Oh, so you've passed the Genin exams already? Where's Naruto?" Emily looked at her strangely and asked, "Why do you want to know where's Naruto? I wouldn't want to know where that hyperactive knucklehead is right now if I were you…"

"I want to know which arc are we in right now. You remember that Naruto went on a mission with his team before the Chunnin exams, right?"

"Ohhhh…I remember!" Emily said as realization crossed her face. She smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, sorry I forgot about that…" Emily turned to Kiba and abruptly asked him, "Well...? You heard her, where's Naruto?"

"Huh, Naruto? The last I heard of him was when we met our Jounin sensei's yesterday…" Kiba sweatdropped as he looked at these two girls who he found very, very intimidating…

"Oh, Yesterday? That clears things up. Hmm…Its dawn now, I thought it was around nighttime…Okay, Come on imouto…We'll explore the village until it's early enough to see the Hokage."

"Yes...! We finally get to explore Konoha! Let's go nee-chan, thanks for your help Kiba-kun!" As they walked away from Kiba, a thought crossed his mind…"Hey girls! I'm free right now, and I've Akamaru needs his daily walk…"

"Wait a minute, are you offering to be our tour guide, Kiba-kun?"

"Umm…Yes, and I can show you where the Hokage tower is when we're done…" A second later, he found himself glomped on by the two sisters. "Thank you so much, Kiba-kun..!" The Inuzuka blushed and he said, "Yeah, sure…How 'bout we start with the four Hokage heads? Come on, Akamaru!"

x

x

Yes...! I edited this chapter as well! Yes, yes, yes... How was this chappie? Better? Worser? Please review and tell me peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but this chapter as well as the previous edited chapters are all thanks to constructive criticism from **Salsa and Avocado**...! May they guide me in the path of non-pathetic stories in the near/far future...

x

**This is an assumption that they will help the pitiful creature which is our host...Sigh We see no hope for her...**

Please have faith in me...Even though I am a procrastinator, lazy, uncreative- What am I saying?! I don't even have faith in myself! _-Cries- _The horrors of low self-confidence..._-Sob- _

**Please spare us the details...Oh alright, we'll do the disclaimer for you. The pitiful creature, also known as our host, does not own ****Naruto!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback:-

"Wait a minute, are you offering to be our tour guide, Kiba-kun?"

"Umm…Yes, and I can show you where the Hokage tower is when we're done…" A second later, he found himself glomped on by the two sisters. "Thank you so much, Kiba-kun..!" The Inuzuka blushed and he said, "Yeah, sure…How 'bout we start with the four Hokage heads? Come on, Akamaru!"

x

_Back to the present time…_

x

"Mmm...I still can't believe this," Emily sighed as she looked at the beautiful sunrise. "Yeah, me too..." her younger sister agreed...A mischievous thought came to Emily's mind as she smirked evilly at her, "Need another pinch to convince you, imouto?" Said imouto gasped and she ran for cover as soon as she heard those words.

Kiba and Akamuru (who was on his head) then sweatdropped as Elaine poked her head out tentatively behind his back. She pouted as she retorted to her slightly sadistic sister, "No fair, nee-chan...You know I won't pinch you back!" Kiba sweatdropped again as he looked at the scene where one was laughing at her imouto's antics while the other pouted like a little kid.

"Hey girls...How 'bout we go grab some ramen?" They looked at each other before grinning and said together, "...Only if you're treating!" Kiba felt that he would never stop sweatdropping around these girls, he sighed, "...Fine"

"Yay!" Elaine zoomed to Ichiraku's as Emily dragged Kiba and followed her sister. Akamaru barked as he tagged along with his master and his two new weird friends.

xx

After spending an hour at Ichiraku's along with half of Kiba's pocket money, they decided it was early enough to go see the Hokage. Kiba said he would wait for them in front of the tower, but as they were standing in front of the door to the Hokage's office, Emily suddenly got a little nervous.

"Hey, imouto...? It's-It's still the Third Hokage right?" Elaine glanced at her trembling older sister. She smiled gently at her and took her slightly shaking hand. "Yup, there's nothing to be afraid of nee-chan...He's not going to bite us." Emily giggled nervously, "Yeah, you're right..."

"Aren't I always?"

"Eli-chan!"

Elaine and Emily quickly stifled their giggles as the door opened and the Third Hokage looked at them in surprise. "Who are you two girls? Come in, we'll discuss this in my office" They gulped as they followed him inside. When the door was closed, he turned to them and said, "Now who are you and where have you come from?" With a few stutters and stumbles, they told him about their names and the mysterious portal which brought them here.

xx

After their story, the Third Hokage thought deeply about it and finally told them they had two options- One, He would have a special team organized to find a way to bring them back home, or Two, they could choose to stay here and become shinobi of Konoha. Without any hesitation, they gave him their confident answer.

"We choose to stay, Hokage."

He then smiled at them and said, "Good choice, girls...Here is the key to your apartment, I'm sure that Inuzuka boy will know the way, and some money, make sure to spend it wisely as you only earn money when you complete your missions. Elaine and Emily thanked him and turned around to tell Kiba the good news. "Oh...and girls? Welcome to Konoha"

x

x

How was this chapter...? Better? Worser? Please review and tell me peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad to hear at least someone has faith in me...

**Don't kid yourself, dear host...They just pity you, or they wouldn't be here in the first place.**

But you never know... (_Sigh_) we'll continue this later, guys...I don't own Naruto!

**Okaay...That was random, though necessary.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback:-

He then smiled at them and said, "Good choice, girls...Here is the key to your apartment, I'm sure that Inuzuka boy will know the way, and some money, make sure to spend it wisely as you only earn money when you complete your missions. Elaine and Emily thanked him and turned around to tell Kiba the good news. "Oh...and girls? Welcome to Konoha"

x

_Back to the present time…_

x

Kiba was just starting to appreciate the silence, when he heard a shout and he suddenly found himself kissing the dirt on the ground. "What the hell...?!"

**"Kiba-kun...!"**

_Oh...it was only them..._"Hey girls, would you mind letting go of me? The ground isn't a very comfortable surface, you know?" Elaine and Emily gasped and let go of him as Kiba stood up and dusted himself.

xx

"We're sorry Kiba-kun! We were just so excited because..." Kiba and Akamaru could only look at each other as both sisters tried to tell them about their good news at the same time. "Whoa...slow down girls. I take it you're allowed to stay, then?"

"Of course! Didn't you hear what we just said?"

"I did, I did..."

Emily gave him the keys to their apartment. "Here, the Hokage said you'd know the way" He shrugged and said, "Sure, it must be the one next to Naruto's. It's been empty since the last neighbors moved to Amegakure."

"What...? You mean we're Naruto's neighbors now?"

"...I suppose so"

"Emi-chan, did you hear that? We are going to be living next to Naruto! **Yay...!**" Kiba and Akamaru were getting used to those two girls, so for once; they didn't sweatdrop as they watched them dance happily around them all the way to their new home.

xx

It was now Emily and Elaine's turn to sweatdrop as they saw the interior of their new home. It wasn't bad actually, there were two bedrooms and Elaine didn't have to share the bathroom with Emily anymore (as she had her very own bathroom), the kitchen and the dining room looked cozy, and the living room was big enough for the both of them. But no matter how much they stared, they couldn't ignore the fact that everything was covered with a good layer of dust...

The Suoh sisters though, were by now too optimistic to be saddened by the amount of cleaning that their apartment needed. It was Elaine who first spoke up, "Alright, staring's not going to clean up this place for us so...nee-chan, you'll do the dusting, Kiba-kun and Akamaru, go find a mop, and I'll tackle the bathrooms.

xx

After many hours of hard work, the three of them (and Akamaru as well) flopped onto the couch, exhausted. "Phew, that was fun...Don't you think so, Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah...I'm exhausted though. It's getting late, so I'll see you later, girls!"

"Ok, bye Kiba-kun...!"

When he had left, Emily turned to her imouto and said, "Come on, little sis. Let's go to bed..."

"Okay, nee-chan..." Soon, Elaine and Emily were tucked into their beds as they dreamt of new adventures with Kiba and Akamaru.

x

x

How was this chapter...? Better? Worser? Please review and tell me peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh the joy! I really must thank **Come Back To Me** and **xXMelon the CherubXx** for reviewing on every chapter here, so....Thank you so much peeps...!

**Our host was late in updating because of a minor mental breakdown, but no worries...**

I don't own Naruto...sadly...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback:-

When he had left, Emily turned to her imouto and said, "Come on, little sis. Let's go to bed..."

"Okay, nee-chan..." Soon, Elaine and Emily were tucked into their beds as they dreamt of new adventures with Kiba and Akamaru.

x

_Back to the present time…_

x

After bearing 5 whole minutes of insistent ringing by the brand new alarm clock she, herself had bought with Elaine and Kiba, Emily slammed her hand down on it as she disheveledly sat up in her bed. She blearily searched for the source of her disrupted beauty sleep but soon widened her eyes as all her memories so far came back to her..._The mysterious portal. Seeing Kiba and Akamaru. Meeting with the Hokage. Cleaning up their new home. And best of all, Eli-chan was with her the whole time! _"Speaking of which..." Emily barged into her imouto's bedroom and quickly shook her shoulders in an attempt to wake her sister up. "Eli-chan, wake up! Get your ass up now dear imouto, its morning!"

xx

Without waning, Elaine's eyes snapped open as she coldly glared at her 'attacker'.

"Eep...!"

Said 'attacker' gasped and released her hold on Elaine's shoulders. "H-hi, Eli-c-chan! W-wonderful morning is-isn't it-t?" Emily giggled nervously as her sister continued to glare coldly at her. "I-I'll just go and-d get ch-changed now, o-ok? Yo-you should d-d-do that to-too..." The elder Suoh quickly sprinted to the bathroom and promptly proceeded to lock the door as she gave an involuntarily shiver."Eli-chan sure is scary when someone wakes her up before she has to..._" Note to self, never barged into her __room without good reason...unless you have a death wish._

xx

After freshening up and changing into something comfortable, Emily went to the kitchen to make breakfast for both of them. Unsurprisingly, Elaine was already rummaging around in the refrigerator. She emerged from it with a carton of orange juice and an apple. "Is that your breakfast, imouto?" Emily received a grunt for an answer. Emily sighed and took some eggs from the refrigerator...

Thankfully, Elaine's mood changed for the better after eating, freshening up, and changing into her favorite brown khaki shorts. "Good morning, nee-chan...! I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" Her nee-chan promptly sweatdropped as she served Elaine her share of the omelets she made....

xx

Right after Elaine finished her second breakfast, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Elaine shouted and went to open the door. She stared at the person(s) outside for 2 seconds then suddenly pulled Kiba and Akamaru (who was on his head) inside.

"Nee-chan...! Kiba-kun and Akamaru's here!" Everyone except Elaine sweatdropped. "Hi girls, how was your first morning waking up in Konoha?_"_ Emily grimaced. _Oh you have __no idea..._"Listen...Kurenai-sensei said there's not going to be any practice today, but I'm going to meet up with Shino and Hinata in a few minutes. Do you girls want to follow me?"

"Of course...!"

"Ok,ok...So shall we go now?"

"Yup!"

Elaine and Emily practically zoomed out of the front door (after locking it of course) with Kiba and Akamaru in tow. The youngest Inuzuka strangely found himself thinking, _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

x

x

How was this chapter...? Better? Worser? Please review and tell me peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Waaaaaah!!!! They don't like it...! (Sobs uncontrollably)

Innerselves: There, there...Your story is wonderful, we'll still read it even if no one else does...

Me: (Still sobbing, but now leaning on innerselves shoulders)

Innerselves: (Shoots a death glare to no one in particular) There is now a new warning: If you don't like it, don't read it. We absolutely loathe it when our 'dear' host starts

crying nonstop. You have no idea how stressful it is...

Me: (Still sobbing...)

Innerselves: Sigh...Our 'dear' host does not own Naruto or Youtube... (Sounds of sobbing in the background)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:-

"Nee-chan...! Kiba-kun and Akamaru's here!" Everyone except Elaine sweatdropped. "Hi girls, how was your first morning waking up in Konoha?" Emily grimaced._ Oh you have _

_no idea..._"Listen...Kurenai-sensei said there's not going to be any practice today, but I'm going to meet up with Shino and Hinata in a few minutes. Do you girls want to follow

me?"

"Of course...!"

"Ok,ok...So shall we go now?"

"Yup!"

Elaine and Emily practically zoomed out of the front door (after locking it of course) with Kiba and Akamaru in tow. The youngest Inuzuka strangely found himself thinking,

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

X

_Back to the present time..._

X

Shino and Hinata were waiting patiently for their teammate and his ever present puppy at one of the many training grounds in Konoha, seemingly unaware of the upcoming

doom. When they did however, it was too late...

"SHINO...!"

"HINATA...!"

Both of them heard those screams split-seconds before they were super-glomped by two blurry blurs, now known as Elaine and Emily Suoh. "Oh my god, oh my god...You look

exactly the same as the manga and the anime, Shino...! Can I see your eye colour?!"

"Hinata...! You're as cute as ever, and you're hair really is blue-black! See, nee-chan? I told you it was blue-black!"

"No you didn't, you said it was dark blue, almost purplish!"

"But you said it was black as ink!"

X

As they continued to argue among themselves, Shino and Hinata were now shocked speechless and just stared at them. The latter had unfortunately, fell unconscious from

being super-glomped by Elaine. Shino, however, soon recovered from his reverie and rationally turned to the still-standing Kiba. "Kiba-san, who the hell are these girls?" That

one sentence silenced everyone and made Hinata faint again when she woke up just in time to hear Shino's words.

X

"Imouto..."

"Nee-chan..."

**"Did we just hear Shino-kun swear?"** Emily was the first to break the silence, "Well, I guess the anime and manga's really don't tell you everything..."

"Interesting...nee-chan, remind me to buy a video camera the next time we go shopping."

"Oh I will, imouto, I definitely will...You know what, imouto? If we ever return back to our world, I know quite a few people who would pay plenty to hear Shino-kun swear..."

"You're right, nee-chan! If we put it on Youtube, it'd get a thousand hits...!"

"Nah...a hundred thousand, would be more accurate, Eli-chan."

X

By now, both girls had stars in their eyes as they thought of their possible stardom. A stutter from Hinata soon snapped them out of it. "E-excuse m-me, b-but wh-who are yo-

you?" _Too kawaii...!_ "Well, what better person to introduce us than Kiba-kun?"

"Emi-chan's right, wont you do the honours, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba subconsciously rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Well, it's kind of a long story..."

X

X

How was this chapter...? Better? Worser? I know it was worser...Wait, do I even want to know?! Please review and tell me peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: .....

Innerselves: Oh, don't mind her, she's just shocked speechless that she has 10 reviews...We don't even want to imagine what will happen when it reaches a 100 (In her

dreams)...

Me: (grunt)

Innerselves: (sigh...) She doesn't own Naruto and don't read it if you don't like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:-

By now, both girls had stars in their eyes as they thought of their possible stardom. A stutter from Hinata soon snapped them out of it. "E-excuse m-me, b-but wh-who are

yo-you?" _Too kawaii...!_ "Well, what better person to introduce us than Kiba-kun?"

"Emi-chan's right, won't you do the honours, Kiba-kun?" Kiba subconsciously rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Well, it's kind of a long story..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

_Back to the present tim__e..._

X

"Uh...Well, this is Emily and Elaine...umm..." Kiba nervously started as four pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly. "Suoh," Elaine interrupted Kiba, "you obviously have no

idea to introduce people don't you? Sigh...My name is Elaine Suoh and this is my sister Emily Suoh."

"Hi..." The latter smiled and waved at them, "so, now that we've introduced ourselves let's go get some ramen, ok? Come on imouto, I'm hungry..."

"Wait," Shino's voice effectively stopping Emily and Elaine in their tracks, "you have yet to tell us where you're from and explained to us how you've come to know our

names." Suddenly, Emily grabbed her sister and dragged her a few steps away from the members of Team 8.

X

"What-?"

"Eli-chan, should we tell them about the portal...?_"_

"I don't see why not"

"But we never even told Kiba!"

"That's because he never asked._"_

Emily opened her mouth to say something when Elaine cut her off.

"Look Emi-chan, if you don't feel like it, then we don't have to tell them about the portal. It's your choice, I'll support you either way."

"...Thanks imouto"

"Anytime, neechan"

X

The Suoh's slowly turned around to face the others and finally Elaine spoke for the both of them, "For a 12-year-old, you're pretty smart, Shino-kun..." Shino raised an

eyebrow.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

Kiba's indignant shout was ignored as the younger Suoh continued, "My sister and I used to live in a small village in Fire country. We used to come weekly and sneak a

peek in Konoha every now and then and we've always watched you guys around here. But one day, bandits came and destroyed everything and everyone in sight so now

we are the only survivors left...." Faking a sob, Elaine lowered her head and Emily hugged her from behind to comfort her. Their shoulders shook as they tried to stifle their

giggles at Elaine's fabricated story of their life at the spur-of-the-moment.

X

Kiba and Shino were silent as their minds tried to digest this new information about the two Suoh sisters. In the mean time, Hinata quickly approached them and said, "W-

we're so-r-ry, Suoh-s-s-an...Sh-shino-kun di-didn't m-mean to ma-make you ups-set..." Upon hearing this, their mood changed to a happy one and they hugged Hinata

tightly. "Aww...Hina-chan, you're so cute...! And call us Emi-chan and Eli-chan, ok?"

"O-ok..."

"Great! Now can we go get some ramen? I'm starving to death here! Come on, Hina-chan...!" Elaine and Emily grabbed both Hinata's arms and dragged her to their next

destination. Worried for the safety of their fellow comrade, Shino and Kiba reluctantly followed them without a word.

X

X

How was this chapter...? Better? Worser? Please review and tell me peeps!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I'm back loyal reader(s)...!

Innerselves: Good for you, dear host...

Me: I just realized this story has reached 5 thousand words...I'm so proud of myself!

Innerselves: Wonderful...

Me: Oh and another thing, there's some swearing in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you...I don't own Naruto and no read if you no like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback-

Kiba and Shino were silent as their minds tried to digest this new information about the two Suoh sisters. In the mean time, Hinata quickly approached them and said, "W-

we're so-r-ry, Suoh-s-s-an...Sh-shino-kun di-didn't m-mean to ma-make you ups-set..." Upon hearing this, their mood changed to a happy one and they hugged Hinata

tightly. "Aww...Hina-chan, you're so cute...! And call us Emi-chan and Eli-chan, ok?"

"O-ok..."

"Great! Now can we go get some ramen? I'm starving to death here! Come on, Hina-chan...!" Elaine and Emily grabbed both Hinata's arms and dragged her to their next

destination. Worried for the safety of their fellow comrade, Shino and Kiba reluctantly followed them without a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

_Back to the present time..._

_X _

"Mmmm....That was a good lunch, wasn't it imouto, Kiba-kun?" The elder Suoh asked them happily. Kiba could literally feel veins popping on his head while Elaine hummed in

agreement. After gorging themselves on some ramen, the girls had a craving for some dango and dragged them to a dango store as well. In the middle, Shino and Hinata

had to go somewhere urgently, so that had left Kiba and Akamaru to deal with those two girls alone. _The only problem was....._

X

"You...you made me pay for all that, you bitches!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Kiba found himself pinned to the wall by a pair of hands around his throat. Said

hands were currently applying enough force to half-choke him. "L-let me go, d-damnit!" coughed Kiba as he tried and failed to suck in some much needed oxygen into his

lungs.

"Nope, not until you listen, Kiba..." Elaine said, dropping the –kun behind his name as she frowned at the struggling Inuzuka before her. "Do me a favor Kiba, and don't ever

say that again in front of me, kay?" Kiba frantically nodded and her hold on his neck was released, her features abruptly changing to an innocent, smiling one.

X

While her imouto was busy with Kiba, Akamaru was looking worriedly at his master as he had sensed his master's discomfort. Seeing her chance, Emily seized Akamaru and

started to squeeze, squish, and crush it in everyway possible. "Mmmm...! God knows how long I've wanted to do this...Kyaaa...!"

X

"How wonderful that you're seeing things our way, right nee-chan?"

"...Yup!"

"...Nee-chan, you can let go of Akamaru now..."

"But Eli-chan, he's so huggable...!" Emily smiled at her imouto and held Akamaru even closer to her.

"I know he is Emi-chan, but you're suffocating him." Looking down at Akamaru, Emily saw that she was, in fact, suffocating poor Akamaru with her death hold on him. "Oh!

Sorry, Akamaru...!" Elaine quickly let him go and Akamaru wasted no time in running towards his master.

X

After making sure that his beloved puppy was safe and sound in his jacket, Kiba rubbed his slightly sore throat as he said, "Hey girls, it's getting late. I've got to get back

home or my mom'll start to worry. See you later, girls!" Kiba turned and ran home as fast as his legs could carry him, but both dog and his master couldn't help shaking in

fear as they heard two unsurprisingly eerie voices calling after them. **"Bye Kiba-kun! Akamaru-kun!"**

X

X

How was this chapter...? Better? Worser? Please review and tell me peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: My mind is disturbing...even for me!

Innerselves: And this is HER mind we're talking about...

Me: I'll give you a cookie if you review...! Coughcough...Not that I'm asking for reviews or anything.

Innerselves: Desperate times call for desperate measures...It's not her fault really that she's partially insane. (More like our fault! Hahahaha....)

Me:_ Italics_ are Emi-chan's thoughts. This chapter may or may not be wrong in the sense of weird plot-ness and etcetera...I don't own Naruto and no read if you no like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:-

After making sure that his beloved puppy was safe and sound in his jacket, Kiba rubbed his slightly sore throat as he said, "Hey girls, it's getting late. I've got to get back

home or my mom'll start to worry. See you later, girls!" Kiba turned and ran home as fast as his legs could carry him, but both dog and his master couldn't help shaking in

fear as they heard two unsurprisingly eerie voices calling after them. "Bye Kiba-kun! Akamaru-kun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

_Back to the present time..._

X

(Yawn~) Elaine tried unsuccessfully to stifle her frequent yawns as she trailed behind her nee-chan to-in Emily's words-exercise. In Elaine's opinion, it was a form of torture.

_3...2...1..._"Nee-chan...You know I hate running. Why do you always drag me along with you?" A vein popped in Emily's head as she tried not to smack her dear imouto into

next week. _I knew it! Eli-chan never keeps quiet for longer than 10 seconds._ "Sigh...You should know better than me why we're exercising. Besides, didn't we have enough fun

when we tortured Kiba and Akamaru last week?" An evil grin flickered across Elaine's face as she recalled last nights' events. "Yeah...You're right nee-chan, let's just get

this over with!"

X

After an hour of vigorous running, they found themselves at the entrance gates of the village. "Phew...That was good. **Ohayo(1)**, guards-san!" The guards at the entrance

gates just stared at the two laughing idiots. "I've always wanted to say that...haha," Wiping a few tears of laughter, Elaine stared into the horizon.

X

"...Hey nee-chan, do you see what I see?"

"An orange speck in the horizon?"

.....

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking imouto?"

"Only if you're thinking what I'm thinking Emi-chan."

"Could that be...**Naruto?!"**

X

(Cough) "It's not like we like Naruto or anything..."

(Coughcough) "Yeah, and we hate Sakura and Sasuke. Bastards, both of them..."

"Language, nee-chan. It'll be fun hating those two** 'fishers'(2)**."

"Well you're one to talk about language, imouto. You're worse than me after all."

"Haha...You're right as usual Emi-chan."

"Umm...I hate to break up your conversation, girls, but your ramens' are getting cold."

"Hmm...? Oh right! Thanks, Teuchi-san and Ayame-san!" Emily and Elaine more or less slurped down their ramen, much to the amusement of the owner and his daughter.

X

After paying the bill, they decided to just wander around the village to pass the time.

"Hey Eli-chan?"

"Yes, nee-chan?"

"Shall we go see Naruto tomorrow?"

"Hmm...Well we are his neighbours...so we should introduce ourselves!"

"Yup! We can even see him training for the coming Chunin Exams."

"...Tomorrow will be an interesting day for us, imouto."

"I couldn't agree more, nee-chan."

Chuckling softly to themselves, Elaine and Emily walked in the direction of their apartment with their arms around each other.

X

X

(1) It means morning. You could say it's something like an informal greeting.

(2) My personal swear-word. Lol...^_^;;

X

How was this chapter...? Better? Worser? Please review and tell me peeps!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: The 10th chapter is here! My fist double-digit chapter! Yayyyyy....

Innerselves: Coughcough...Please excuse the madness and the previous sentence. Ignore it if you must.

Me: Cookies to all who reviewed so far...! -gives cookies- Your words are very much appreciated!

Innerselves: They just pity you...don't get your hopes up.

Me: SobsobT^T...Oh well! There's some Sakura-bashing in this chapter, so if you like Sakura or anything don't read this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:-

After paying the bill, they decided to just wander around the village to pass the time.

"Hey Eli-chan?"

"Yes, nee-chan?"

"Shall we go see Naruto tomorrow?"

"Hmm...Well we are his neighbours...so we should introduce ourselves!"

"Yup! We can even see him training for the coming Chunin Exams."

"...Tomorrow will be an interesting day for us, imouto."

"I couldn't agree more, nee-chan."

Chuckling softly to themselves, Elaine and Emily walked in the direction of their apartment with their arms around each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

_Back to the present time..._

X

-Knock knock...-

Naruto opened the door with no idea of the chaos that would soon enter his life.

"Why hello there, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"We're your new neighbors, Elaine and Emily Suoh! Please take good care of us!"

"Wow, your eyes are so blue..."

"Yeah, and your blonde hair is nice I guess...You're still a 'fisher' in my opinion."

"Along with the other two of course."

"Oh that is a definite, nee-chan. Sasuke's the worst don't you think?"

"I totally agree with you imouto, and I'm sure Naruto will as well."

"Speaking of which...**Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let us in anytime this century?**"

X

In an attempt to follow their conversation, Naruto ended up being winded instead.

"...I think he's dazed, Eli-chan."

"Really?" -hi-5!-

"Come on Naruto, we'll just let ourselves in, ok?" They dragged Naruto into his own apartment and sat him down on a chair.

"Wow...Your apartment is much smaller than ours, Naruto. You can come visit us anytime though, no problemo!"

"Hey are you even listening?! Hellooo..." Waving a hand in front of Naruto did nothing to change their current situation.

"Sigh..I guess its time we take a leaf out of Sakura's book."

_**-Smack!-**_

"Wake up, you baka!"

"Oww...Sakura-chan?" Naruto rubbed his now-swollen cheek.

-**_Elaine's Punch of Doom!-_**

"Don't compare us to that freaky pink-haired 'fisher' if you want to live, Naruto!"

..........

"Naruto...?" Elaine and Emily stared at the twitching hyperactive ninja lying face-down on the floor.

X

"...Do you think we were too harsh, imouto?"

"Nah...Not one bit. Still...we can't leave him on the floor, can we?"

"Unfortunately, not. Come on, let's move him to his bed."

"Whatever you say, nee-chan."

X

_An hour later..._

X

"Nee-chan, I think he's waking up."

"Hmm...Think some cold-water would help?"

"Oh that sounds too tempting, Emi-chan..."

"Ready? 1..2..-"

"Nooo...! Don't do it!" Naruto sat up and attempted to shield himself with his arms. He blinked at the two girls who were giggling next to his bed. "Who're you?"

X

"...That's unfair, nee-chan. I can't hit him because he may have a concussion by the time I'm done with him."

"Oh, I don't think so, Eli-chan. We've seen Sakura hit him many times before and he's still okay. Go ahead, imouto."

"Really, Emi-chan?" Said Elaine as she started to roll up her sleeves.

"No, don't!" Naruto shouted as he tried to prevent Elaine from hiting him again.

"Oh, fine then. Imouto, don't hit him...yet. We're your new neighbours, Naruto. Our names are Emily and Elaine Suoh."

"Oh, ok. My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to be the next Hokage! Dattebayo!"

"Yes, yes...Whatever you say, Naruto. Whatever you say..."

X

"Kuso! I'm late...! Sakura-chan will be waiting for me!" After glancing at the clock and running around like a headless chicken, Naruto brushed his teeth, changed his clothes,

slurped down his already-cold ramen, and ran out the door all in the space of 3 minutes.

"He really has to tone down his crush for her. Either that, or that pink-haired bitch should start to appreciate him more."

"One of the many reasons we hate her, disgusting appearances aside."

-Shudder- "We're going to have to face the pink-ness sooner or later, imouto."

"I know, and unfortunately I think it's going to be sooner, Emi-chan."

"Why's that?"

"We're following Naruto, aren't we?"

"Sigh...That baka should thank us for locking up his apartment for him."

"Oh don't worry, Eli-chan. He will..."

"Now, let's go meet the rest of Team 7!"

"Wait for me, imouto...!"

X

X

ZOMG!!! I actually wrote a thousand words for this chappie~~~ Oh, I'm so proud of myself...T^T How was this chapter...? Was it confusing? Better? Worser? Please review

and tell me peeps! Tell me...!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: An early chapter is due! This is to make up for the previous chapter's long update...^_^;;

Innerselves: Yes, yes...Our host was lazy and she had a major writer's block...

Me: No I didn't...I mean I'm not!...I mean...Ah forget itT_T...Manipulating bastards...

Innerselves: You know you loves us for it. Vague mentions of spoilers in this chapter and Naruto does not belong to our host as much as she'd like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:-

"Kuso! I'm late...! Sakura-chan will be waiting for me!" After glancing at the clock and running around like a headless chicken, Naruto brushed his teeth, changed his clothes,

slurped down his already-cold ramen, and ran out the door all in the space of 3 minutes.

"He really has to tone down his crush for her. Either that, or that pink-haired bitch should start to appreciate him more."

"One of the many reasons we hate her, disgusting appearances aside."

-Shudder- "We're going to have to face the pink-ness sooner or later, imouto."

"I know, and unfortunately I think it's going to be sooner, Emi-chan."

"Why's that?"

"We're following Naruto, aren't we?"

"Sigh...That baka should thank us for locking up his apartment for him."

"Oh don't worry, Eli-chan. He will..."

"Now, let's go meet the rest of Team 7!"

"Wait for me, imouto...!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

_Back to the present time..._

X

"Ah, ohayo Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as he grinned at her with that foxy grin of his. But as soon as he spotted Sasuke.....

**"Hmmph...!"**

"You know...You guys should really stop acting like children, but I guess you can't help it. After all, you're just a bunch of immature 12-year-olds."

The members of Team 7 turned around to look at Elaine and Emily who were standing a few feet from them as they leaned against the side of the bridge. Sasuke and

Sakura stared suspiciously at the two strangers.

"Who are you what do you want?"

"How rude...Naruto, introduce us please?"

"Guys these are my new neighbours, Elaine and Emily Suoh..."

Sakura visibly relaxed and so did Sasuke though he did it inconspicuously.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you."

X

Emily's eye twitched and she whispered to her imouto, "Oh God...Her hair is so pink! Can't we just cut it already?

We'll be doing her a favour!" Elaine nodded and whispered back, "I know nee-chan, I feel the same way...But we can't risk it, unfortunately...Sigh..."

"Hello Sakura, can't say we return the favor."

"What do you mean...?"

"The point is, we hate you. Plain and simple. You and that emo bastard Uchiha who kille-mmmph!"

"Careful, Eli-chan...Don't reveal so much." Said Emily after she removed the hand covering her imouto's mouth.

"Sorry nee-chan, I forgot. Haha..."

X

"Did you just insulted Sasuke-kun?! I won't forgive anyone who does that!"

"Sa-sakura-chan!" Cried Naruto as he tried to prevent her from slapping the younger Suoh. As the kunoichi prepared to slap Elaine, a hand stopped her in her tracks.

"H-huh? Sa-sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired girl stammered.

The youngest Uchiha released Sakura's hand as he stared at the Suoh sisters. "What do you know about my brother?" To his surprise, they both started chuckling to

themselves.

"You thought we were talking about your brother?"

"Tch. Don't jump to conclusions, Uchiha Sasuke. Your brother has little to no emotions, so it wouldn't be right to call him emo."

"We won't deny the fact that he IS an emotionless bastard though."

"You know nothing about my brother. **Nothing!**" Sasuke raised his voice and glared at them.

"Ohohoho...I beg to differ, Sasuke. But you'll know when you're older." Emily said as she and her imouto smiled at him with smug faces.

"What do yo-"

X

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke on top of the bridge and the infamous copy ninja appeared. "Sorry I'm late guys, but I was- Oh? Did I miss something?"

**"Kakashi-sensei...!"** Two voices shouted at the same time.

Their sensei jumped down and landed right in front of them. He was slightly surprised as Elaine and Emily went up close and stared him down as if inspecting him.

"Hmm...What do you think, nee-chan?"

"...Your silver hair really does defy gravity. Wow. Eli-chan?"

"I find it interesting that you're carrying on Obito's bad habit until now, Kakashi-san."

The copy ninja closed his eyes and smiled a fake, but seemingly harmless smile at them. "Oh really? And how would you girls know that?"

Chuckling to themselves, the Suoh sisters said, "Some questions are best left unanswered. But let's just say we know more about everyone than you think we do."

"Fair enough, excuse me girls, but my students are waiting for me."

"Ok! We'll see you soon...Kakashi-san. Oh and one more thing, good luck in the exams all three of you! Ja ne!"

_Hmm...How mysterious...I'll look forward to seeing those two again._ Kakashi thought as he turned to his students.

"Hello, guys...Are any of you familiar with the Chuunin Exams?

X

X

Yay~~Another thousand words! Woot...! I'm starting to get the hang of it...XD How was this chapter...? Was it confusing? Better? Worser? Please review and tell me

peeps! Tell me...!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Ok, first of all...I'm so, so SORRY...! _-bows down-_ Please forgive me...! I haven't been updating for...a month maybe? Anyways...Please forgive me! And unfortunately, I

can't update frequently anymore as school is emotionally draining for me and homework has taken my creativity away...Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me!

Innerselves: In short, what our dear host means is that she became even lazier than she was before.

Me: That's not true.....Ok, maybe partially...three quarters...99.99% true.

Innerselves: Hahaha...Our dear host is amusing isn't she?

Me: Wait, are you guys being sarcastic again?

Innerselves: We have no idea...why don't you guess, dear host?

Me: I don't own Naruto...Sad I am...Sob...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:- 

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke on top of the bridge and the infamous copy ninja appeared. "Sorry I'm late guys, but I was- Oh? Did I miss something?"

"Kakashi-sensei...!" Two voices shouted at the same time.

Their sensei jumped down and landed right in front of them. He was slightly surprised as Elaine and Emily went up close and stared him down as if inspecting him.

"Hmm...What do you think nee-chan?"

"...Your silver hair really does defy gravity. Wow. Eli-chan?"

"I find it interesting that you're carrying on Obito's bad habit until now, Kakashi-san."

The copy ninja closed his eyes and smiled a fake, but seemingly harmless smile at them. "Oh really? And how would you girls know that?"

Chuckling to themselves, the Suoh sisters said, "Some questions are best left unanswered. But let's just say we know more about everyone than you think we do."

"Fair enough, excuse me girls, but my students are waiting for me."

"Ok! We'll see you soon...Kakashi-san. Oh and one more thing, good luck in the exams all three of you! Ja ne!"

Hmm...How mysterious...I'll look forward to seeing those two again. Kakashi thought as he turned to his students.

"Hello, guys...Are any of you familiar with the Chuunin Exams?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

_Back to the present time..._

X

"Oh God...imouto, remind me why we're hanging around those 'fishers' again? I won't stand another minute with that pink scalp in my sight!"

"Calm down nee-chan...I feel the same way as well, but then I remember _them_ and I find the strength to not kill that pink-haired female 'fisher' brutally."

X

_Somewhere, while training, the pink-haired kunoichi named Haruno Sakura sneezed. _

_"Sakura-chan, are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor? Are you alright...?" Said Naruto as he irritated Sakura immensely with every word he spoke._

_-A vein popped in Sakura's forehead- Baka...! Stop annoying me, and keep training! The Chuunin Exams are not a piece of cake, you know!"_

_"Hai, Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto as he grinned cheekily at her._

X

"Have you forgotten about _them_ already, nee-chan?"

"Oh My God...You thought I forgot about _them_...? How could you, Eli-chan! Aren't they the reason why we love 'Naruto'**(AN: anime, not ****character...Sorry, please continue)**

in the first place...?"

"I knew it! You haven't forgotten! Phew...for a moment you scared me there, Emi-chan..."

"I scared you? You scared me!"

"Hahaha...We scared each other...were idiots I just know it, you're still the smarter one between us of course, nee-chan..."

..._-pinches hard-_

"Oww...! Emi-chan...It hurts so good..." Soft insane giggles were heard.

"...-Sweatdrops- Righttt...Just shut up imouto, and I won't give into the temptation to chop your head off with a spork."

"...Okay!" said Elaine as she grinned maniacally.

_-Sigh-_..."So what do we do now?"

"Hmm...We'll just have to wait for the three of them to arrive at Konoha, I guess."

"Oh My God...I can't believe we're finally going to meet _him_...!" _-Insert choice of fangirl squealing-_

"I know, nee-chan...!" _-Another fangirl's squeals joins the first-_ But we have to be careful though, he could hurt us if we suddenly glomp him out of nowhere...sadly."

_"Curse his sand defence!"_ **(AN: Lol...I just gave a clue)**

"Exactly! We have to figure out a way of stalking him without him noticing us, Emi-chan! .....Wait, did I just say that?"

X

The Suoh sisters looked at each other a second...and laughed their heads off.

X

"Hahaha...! Oh dear God...nee-chan, we're stalkers now! Bwahahaha...!"

"Wahahaha...Eli-chan, stop making me laugh so much! Heehee...I'm going to die of laughter before I even get to see _them_...!" _-pinches Elaine-_

"Owwoww! I'm sorry, nee-chan...!"

X

X

**Important Author Notes**(This is getting pretty annoying isn't it? Nevermind...._-Sigh-_)

I've been thinking(Thinking is bad for your brain, but this is an emergency, so)...Is the spacing ok, should I change the spacing format or something? Reader(s) please

comment...! This is very important, especially if you are one of those people who didn't like the way I space for every sentence but are too polite to say anything about it,

now is the chance! So review, PM, whatever just say something, ok?

--Elaine The Emo/Weird Author--

PS: I wrote another thousand words for this chapter! _-pats self on back-_

PPS: I think (Keyword: THINK) I have reached 10k words for this story. _-pats self on back again-_

PPS: This is an amazing feat for me, but I may be delusional so ignore the previous two sentences.

PPPS: Okay, my innerselves say I've been rambling too much, so...Ja ne, guys! See you next chapter...!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: I still feel guilty so...I updated early...Yay~! _-Crickets chirping-_.....I get it, I get it, I'm not forgiven yet...nevermind..._-Sigh-_

Innerselves: ...Okok...We've got to hand it to you, dear host...You really did write 10k words for this story...

Me: Yes...! Now you guys owe me 10 bucks!

Innerselves: We tried to tell her that it's impossible to bet with yourself, but hey, anything's possible if she can write ten thousand words.

Me: I'm happy as...a happy thing! Woot~!

Innerselves: Our dear host does own Naruto...In her dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:-

"Hahaha...! Oh dear God...nee-chan, we're stalkers now! Bwahahaha...!"

"Wahahaha...Eli-chan, stop making me laugh so much! Heehee...I'm going to die of laughter before I even get to see them...!" _-pinches Elaine-_

"Owwoww! I'm sorry, nee-chan...!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

_Back to the present time..._

X

"Hey, imouto?"

"Yes, Emi-chan?"

"Tomorrow's the day of the Chuunin exams...I want to see everyone so much! Well, not everyone, everyone...I don't care what happens to the female 'fisher' and co. but I

want to see Hinata-chan's team pass through the exams...!"

"Hmm...You're right as usual, nee-chan. What do we do...Brainstorm time, nee-chan!"

X

_Five minutes passed..._

X

A light bulb flashed synchronically on top of their heads.

"Nee-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"A talk with the Hokage is in order?"

_-Hi-5-_ "Our brains _are_ connected...Take that, heathens!"

"Stop shouting at nothing in particular and follow me if you don't want to be left behind, Eli-chan."

"No...! Wait up, nee-chan!"

X

_In the Hokage's office..._

X

"Good afternoon, girls...Now what do I have the pleasure of meeting you two?"

"Well you see, Hokage-san...Nee-chan and I want to see the Chuunin Exams. We're not taking part in it we just need permission from you to be at places like The Forest of

Death and such."

"Hmm...If you can give me a reason why I should do so, I'll give you two a special permit which will allow you to see the exams without taking part in it."

Emily and Elaine looked at each other, while mentally reading each other's mind.

X

"Hokage-san, as you remember, we're from the future and we know the fate of Konaha. Now Emi-chan and I have decided to tell you a little bit of it."

Emily Suoh continued where her sister left off, "We can't tell you when, but during the Chuunin Exams, Orochimaru will appear in Konoha."

"What?! The S-ranked criminal Orochimaru is here?!"

"We're not sure, but he might not be here now. Hokage-san, we have a plan."

"What do you propose, Eli-chan?"

"Hokage-san, if you permit us, we can keep a lookout for Orochimaru in the exams. We have a hunch that he'll be taking part in it. You can't tell anyone, or he'll attack and

harm the other students."

"Alright then, here's the written permit from me. Keep it with you at all times, during the exams."

"Thank you, Hokage-san. We'll contact you if we see him"

X

As Elaine and Emily were leaving the office, the Hokage warned them, "Girls, Orochimaru is a dangerous shinobi. Be very careful."

The Suoh sisters smiled and replied in a cheerful voice, "Don't worry about us, Hokage-san. If we're seriously hurt or anything, you'll have our word that we'll train to

become first-class shinobi. But that's unlikely, of course. Hahaa...Ja ne, Hokage-san!"

"I hope you're right..." the Third Hokage said to himself.

X

Outside the Hokage Tower, Elaine and Emily did a victory dance in the street, while conveniently ignoring the stares from the few passer-bys around.

"Eli-chan...."

"Emi-chan...."

"We're geniuses...! Woot~~~!"

"We can't tell the Hokage the whole truth, or the plot might change. And if that happens, all those people watching Naruto will be out for our lives, right nee-chan?"

"Right, they'll kill us, revive us then stab us repeatedly with a spork until our souls are truly disfigured."

".....You have a cruel imagination, Emi-chan...One of the reasons why I thank God you're my sister."

"Aww...How sweet, imouto..." _-Ruffles Elaine's hair fondly-_

"...Okay, let's go see Kiba and Akamaru. And remember to keep quiet about the special permit, Eli-chan."

"Ooh...the element of surprise, I like it!"

"C'mon, race you to the training grounds. Last one pays for tonight's dinner and let me tell you, I'm in the mood for some **unagi(1)**tonight!"

"No fair, nee-chan! Hey, wait for meee...!"

X

X

**(1)** If I spelled it right, unagi is eel. Not actually a fan of that stuff, I just thought of it at the spur-of-the-moment...Lol...

X

Another thousand words, I'm making this a habit so cheer me on, Gambate! The plot's coming along nicely, isn't it? Maybe that's just my imagination though, want to review

and tell me I'm still sane? C'mon, I know you want to. Review peeps!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: ...I am such a 'fisher' for updating so late. But anyways...I want to thank all those who have reviewed (even once) for this lowly story of mine! (Not in order)They

are....._-drum roll-_...Kakashi forever, Uchiha Sakima, Hidan's Little Riku, xXMelon the CherubXx, Macadamian Ice-cream and Flattered By Mockery, who is my ever-faithful

reviewer since chapter 1! Yay...! _-gives everyone cookies-_

Innerselves: Dear host, you do know that you only have, like, less than ten readers?

Me: I know that! Can't you two leave me to drown in my sorrows peacefully for once?

Innerselves: No can do, dear host. You're stuck with us, or rather, we're stuck with you.

Me: Oh the horror...Naruto doesn't own me. No wait that came out wrong...or did it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:-

Outside the Hokage Tower, Elaine and Emily did a victory dance in the street, while conveniently ignoring the stares from the few passer-bys around.

"Eli-chan...."

"Emi-chan...."

"We're geniuses...! Woot~~~!"

"We can't tell the Hokage the whole truth, or the plot might change. And if that happens, all those people watching Naruto will be out for our lives, right nee-chan?"

"Right, they'll kill us, revive us then stab us repeatedly with a spork until our souls are truly disfigured."

".....You have a cruel imagination, Emi-chan...One of the reasons why I thank God you're my sister."

"Aww...How sweet, imouto..." _-Ruffles Elaine's hair fondly-_

"...Okay, let's go see Kiba and Akamaru. And remember to keep quiet about the special permit, Eli-chan."

"Ooh...the element of surprise, I like it!"

"C'mon, race you to the training grounds. Last one pays for tonight's dinner and let me tell you, I'm in the mood for some** unagi(1)**tonight!"

"No fair, nee-chan! Hey, wait for meee...!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

_Back to the present time..._

X

"Imouto, are you nervous?"

"Not really...maybe a little...Ok, fine so what if I am?"

"I'm nervous too..." _-Sigh-_

"Don't worry nee-chan! There's nothing to be nervous about! Nope! Nothing! Zilch! Today's the first day of the Chuunin Exams and the day we'll get to see everyone at

their best! Or worse, for some people..._coughsakuracough_"

"...You're right Eli-chan! This isn't the time to be nervous...! C'mon, let's go find the others."

"Hai, nee-chan! Do you know where that building where they held the first exam is?"

"Umm...you mean the one right in front of us?"

".....I knew that."

"Of course you did, dear imouto...of course you did."_ -pats Elaine's head-_

X

On the second floor, the Suoh sisters saw the commotion the other genin were making. They were about to move on when they heard Sasuke telling those two chunin in

disguise to dispel their genjutsu.

X

"Wait first, imouto. Let's see what's going to happen."

"We don't have to, nee-chan. We already know what's going to happen anyways."

Nonetheless, they stopped at the foot of the staircase.

X

"...Now that emo 'fisher's going to kick him and Rock Lee will stop him."

"Wow, I can't believe you still remember that Eli-chan."

"It's a little faint, but never mind about that. Let's go into the classroom first nee-chan...Unless you'd like to see their fight first?"

"Nah, I'd rather not. The sooner we get to the classroom, the better. Because then we'll get to see everyone coming in."

"Good thinking, Emi-chan."

X

When they entered the classroom, they saw that only a handful of genin were gathered there, as the others have yet to come. They leaned against the wall, while they

tried and failed to inconspicuously search for someone they knew.

X

"Spot anyone yet, nee-chan?"

"I think I just saw Kabuto over there with Naruto and the others. Nee-chan?"

Emily suddenly gripped Elaine's arm tightly and whispered in a voice that clearly said she was trying her hardest not to squeal in a fangirl-ish way right now.

X

"Eli-chan, I just saw him! _I saw him...!_"

"Oww...What? Where? Who? How?" Elaine whispered back as she focused on trying to loosen her nee-chan's death grip on her arm.

"I just saw Gaara, you idiotic baka you!"

"Huh...?"

It took a few seconds for Elaine's brain to process her sister's words. And when it did...

_**"Where?!" **_Elaine shouted as she forgot to whisper. Emily quickly clapped a hand over her imouto's mouth. A few heads turned in their direction, but luckily Elaine's shout

went mostly unnoticed.

"Shush...! He's right over there," said Emily as she pointed to their right where the teams from Suna were gathered. Elaine was about to say something when she was

rudely interrupted by Naruto who challenged everyone in the room and made everyone annoyed in a matter of seconds.

X

_-Sigh-_ "Naruto should know better than that..."

"Yeah...I swear he just doesn't know when to shut up. Damn, I wanted to hear Kabuto talking to them."

"Speaking of Kabuto...there he goes. I still don't get why he didn't avoid that attack from the Sound ninjas when he's from the Sound village himself. Do you, Eli-chan?"

"I don't get it either nee-chan. I think he probably wanted sympathy from those 'fishers'."

Right after she said that, Ibiki Morino showed up.

X

"Sound ninja, there will be no unauthorized killing before the exam. For those who don't know, my name is Ibiki Morino and I am the proctor for the first Chunin exam. Now

each of you, take a paper slip and you will sit according to your number."

"Wow, lucky us imouto. We got the very last seats." _-Hi-5-_

Then, Ibiki called out the rules and the first exam started.

X

X

Damn writers' block to fish-land I say! All those writers out there agree with me too, don't you? Don't you...? _-Cough-_ Right, I'm a little unstable now...Okay, A LOT unstable!

Sheesh...Anyways, review to keep me sane! Cheers...!


	15. Chapter 15

Me: _If I were the boss...I think I could understand..._Huh? Oh sorry, I'm still obsessed with that song. I'm trying my hardest to make the lyrics go away but...damn you, JJ and

Ean...!XDD

Innerselves: _I'll refuse to work on budget, and give a raise of twenty cents..._

Me: Shush...! _-Tries to cover up her poor ears-_

Innerselves: _If we bankrupt, I will break down and cry...__-fake sobs-_ We love that song... don't you, dear host?

Me: Nooo...Dear God, save me...!

Innerselves: Do you want our host to own Naruto? We thought not...and so, our host does not own Naruto. _-Evil laughter ensues-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:-

"Sound ninja, there will be no unauthorized killing before the exam. For those who don't know, my name is Ibiki Morino and I am the proctor for the first Chunin exam. Now

each of you, take a paper slip and you will sit according to your number."

"Wow, lucky us imouto. We got the very last seats." _-Hi-5-_

Then, Ibiki called out the rules and the exams started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

_Back to the present time..._

X

During the whole of the given time before the tenth question was revealed, Elaine and Emily Suoh were busy...oh so busy indeed, in observing the other genin. _(Especially _

_one super-sexy insomniac we all know so well...ohohoho)_

"Hey nee-chan, don't you think he'll suspect something if we keep on staring at him like the insane fangirls we are?"

Still staring, Emily said in an offhand way, "Mmm...Most probably...what do you propose we should do, Eli-chan?"

Elaine shrugged, "I haven't the slightest clue...Oh look nee-chan, Kankurou's going out now. Are you people blind or something? It's so _obvious_ that he's a

puppet...! Somebody slap him to **fish-land(1) **right now!"

"Calm down, imouto...Keep your voice down, or they'll kick both of us out!" Emily hissed, although she looked like she completely agreed with her sister about Kankurou's

puppet.

"Ah...Sorry, sorry I totally forgot we're in an exam. Oh the horror. Not! Oww...It hurts, nee-chan...hahaha..." The younger Suoh stifled her giggles as her nee-chan pinched

her yet again.

X

It's hard to believe that the Suoh sisters made it through the first exam without being kicked out of the room, but they did. After the non-existent tenth question was

revealed, Ibiki explained the first exam to the remaining genin. Or rather, he _tried_ to before the jounin named Mitarashi Anko(sp?) burst in through the window and

surprised most of the genin in the room. Elaine and Emily were one of the few unsurprised ones especially since, while Anko made her grand entrance, they were leaning

back in their seats and smiling smugly at no one in particular thus, successfully creeping the hell out of the few genin who dared to glance in their direction.

X

"Hah, I creeped out that guy from the grass village, four genin in total!"

"Aww...Too bad, imouto...I scored five, so dinner's on you tonight! Yay...!"

"Damn, I lost again...Fine, fine...you win nee-chan."

"Don't be sad, Eli-chan...I'll try not to choose anything too expensive this time."

"Sure you will...and I'm not sad!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are not"

"Are too and that's final!"

X

_......Several seconds of silence passed......_

X

"...Let's just pretend we never had that conversation, ok Eli-chan?"

"Okay!" Without realizing it, Elaine had a cheeky grin on her face.

"You're still paying for tonight's dinner though."

"Darn it all...!" Emily Suoh sweatdropped at her sister's outburst.

X

Unknown to Elaine and Emily, who were too engrossed in their conversation, they had attracted the purple-haired Jounin. Soon, Anko found herself thinking to herself...

_Hmm...Why do __I get the feeling that those girls aren't what they seem to be. I've had had enough of Orochimaru-sensei and his tricks...I'd better keep an eye on them during the _

___second __exam._

X

"Holy crap, it's Anko! Nee-chan why didn't you tell me she was here already?"

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you, imouto. Funny thing we didn't hear or see her make her grand entrance, huh?"

"Exactly, Emi-chan...Oh dear God save us from the horror. Well, technically there isn't any but still..."

"Shush imouto, now _you're_ giving me the creeps..."

"Gomen nee-chan, gomen..."

X

X

(1) Yeah...what can I say? It was fitting! Well, at least to me it was? -_-;;

X

Okay, I know...or I think...I'm not really sure actually but...if the second part of the Chuunin Exams take place right after the first, then I'm changing it so that it takes place

the next day. I hope you guys get what I'm saying, but if you don't then PM me or something, yes? Cheerios...!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Ah, I have good news and bad news for my reader(s) out there. They're at the bottom of the page so you can read it after you've read the chappie.

Innerselves: Good to know that, dear host. Oh the horror, she doesn't own Naruto or the song "Umbrella" by Rihanna. _-grins cheekily-_

**Warnings: Swearing and all that stuff...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:-

"Holy crap, it's Anko! Nee-chan why didn't you tell me she was here already?"

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you, imouto. Funny thing we didn't hear or see her make her grand entrance, huh?"

"Exactly, Emi-chan...Oh dear God save us from the horror. Well, technically there isn't any but still..."

"Shush imouto, now _you're_ giving me the creeps..."

"Gomen nee-chan, gomen..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

_Back to the present time..._

X

Along with the other genin, the Suoh sisters were standing in front of the gates leading into The Forest of Death.

"Nee-chan if I recalled correctly, I think Anko said that there are dangerous creatures inside this forest."

"Oh is that so...You scared imouto?"

"Aren't you?"

"A little...but we'll see when we go in, won't we?"

Right after Emily said that, the gates in front of them swung open to reveal the dark forest ahead.

X

"Perfect timing..." said the elder Suoh as they entered the forest. "So where do we go now?"

"I don't know...this place is _so_ creeping me out though..." Elaine said as she glanced back a little nervously at the gate which was quickly fading from view.

They walked in near-silence, commenting every now and then on the surroundings to keep their nervousness at bay. Soon though, they heard the unmistakable sound of

thunder.

X

"Shoot! It's going to rain we've got to find some kind of shelter, quick...!"

"No worries, imouto! _Tadaa...!_" Emily revealed a foldable umbrella with a flourish.

Her sister sweatdropped a little before saying, "Where in the world did you get that from? Don't tell me we passed by an umbrella stall and I didn't notice it!" As if in

response to her imouto's blur-ness, Emily smacked her imouto on the head, before turning around and giving Elaine full view of the slightly-bulging, brown knapsack on her

back.

"How can you not notice that?"

"Well _excuse_ me for being a little blur at times, but your hair was totally camouflaging it!" She huffed defensively.

Emily looked at her weirdly before laughing in disbelief. "My hair can barely cover it! You're just giving excuses imouto..."

"No I'm not-Hey it's raining!"

"Tch...Stop standing there you baka...!"

X

As they continue their walk? to the tower in the middle of the forest in the pouring rain all around them, Elaine and Emily had unknowingly started humming the tune of

"Umbrella" softly to themselves.

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh-_

Out of nowhere, the Suoh sisters' little duet was suddenly interrupted by a spontaneous stroke of lightning. Shocked, they just stood there staring at their right. What was

previously a small tree was now reduced to a slightly-smoking, piece of blackened wood.

X

Laughing nervously, Elaine said, "T-that was a close shave, right nee-chan? Nee-chan...?"

Her nee-chan had taken their umbrella and was currently a few miles ahead and still running. Suddenly she looked back and shouted at Elaine. "Run you baka, run...!"

"Huh...?" Elaine looked back and for once, she wished she'd never did that. Apparently, the current storm had disturbed a few dangerous creatures. Especially one giant

snake, which did I mention was heading towards Elaine? Her eyes widened a little before uttering two words. **"...I'm fucked."** In a second, she was running after her sister

all the while yelling at her, "Nee-chan, don't leave me! I need that umbrella...!"

X

Elaine's P.O.V.

Unfortunately, Elaine couldn't catch up to Emily and now she was lost. Spotting a hollow tree up ahead, she took shelter inside and, having nothing to do, decided to have a

little thinking-session with herself.

X

_Shoot, I lost her...! Noooo....On the bright side, I lost that snake too. Geez...it just had to wake up then didn't it, damn it to fish-land I swear! Nee-chan...Where are you...? Great, I _

_take it being lost in this forest isn't a good thing, now what do I do? And on top of it all, it's raining rivers and lakes here...! Damn it! Sigh...I should have brought a jacket or _

_something...I think nee-chan packed everything for us before we left, that means everything we need is with her. Now if only this damn rain would stop, I can go look for her...! _

X

As if it heard her thoughts, the rain just became heavier. Elaine sweatdropped. _I take it back, it's raining oceans now. Wait, was that a fish I just saw? Ah who cares..._ Tiredly,

she flopped down onto the thankfully dry forest floor and fell asleep.

X

X

**Important Author Notes...(Or Author's Useless Rant)**

Okey dokey...Good news/Bad news time! Wheeee~~! _-crickets chirping-_ I get it, I get it...I know some unknown people out there are giving me a glare that says: Stop-

being-so-hyper-or-I'll-come-after-you-with-pitchforks-and-other-sharp-weapons. Don't ask me how I know that, I just _do_ okay! Anyways, I totaally get it...Ahahaha...-_-;;

X

The **bad news** is....my relationship with Emi-chan (For those who don't know, the Emi-chan in this story is based on my best friend and yes, I did get her permission to use

her name. She reads my fanfic every once in a while and she leaves reviews too _-hinthint-_ XD) has been quite rocky these weeks. I'm afraid the day we break up and never

talk to each other ever again, may very well be the day this fanfic dies. Why, you ask? Well they're several reasons at the very least...I'm pretty sure you know what they

are, right? _Right....._

X

The **good news** is....Emi-chan and I are currently having a_ through_ (Yeah...when I say _through_, I _mean_ through) discussion and we're working on patching up our

relationship. So don't start worrying yet, peeps! Oh, on another unrelated issue...exams are _finally_ over and the holidayz are _here_, baby...! _w__00t~~!__ XDD_

--Elaine The Emo/Weird Author--

PS: 'Tis my longest chapter yet, peeps! Ah...but due to the useless rant in it, those few hundred words don't count. Oh well...Ja ne, guys! See you next _(hopefully)_

chapter...!


	17. Chapter 17

Innerselves: _Well, well, well..._Look who finally updated this pathetic fanfic...

Me: Yeah yeah, I'll tell you guys what happened since the last chapter afterwards, kay?

Innerselves: No.

Me: Too bad. On with the chapter!

**Warnings: If you actually read it properly, you'd notice I changed a little of the story's format here and there. Swearing. Too much of it, in my opinion. Incredible feats by **

**Emi-chan too. XD**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback:-

As if it heard her thoughts, the rain just became heavier. Elaine sweatdropped. _I take it back, it's raining oceans now. Wait, was that a fish I just saw? Ah who cares..._Tiredly, she

flopped down onto the thankfully dry forest floor and fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

x

_Back to the present time..._

x

Ah...damnit, I've lost Eli-chan. **Oh noooooo.....!!!** Emily almost tore out chunks of her hair by her growing frustration. Gripping her head, she shook it vigorously in an attempt to make

herself believe that it's all just a dream. Or in Emily's case, a _bad_ nightmare.

"Imouto, where are you...?!" Looking frantically at the surroundings around her, her brain slowly registered the fact that she's standing in front of a tall tower_....A tower? Why the hell _

_is there a tower in the middle of this goddamn forest...? Unless...woaah...I'm in the middle of the forest already?! Exactly __how__ many kilometers __did__ I run just __now? __-shrugs-__ Eh...probably a _

_few hundred metres or so._

x

Behind her, a group of tired-out rain genin emerged from a clump of giant shrubbery. All three of them looked thoroughly shaken about something.

"Oww...my back hurts all over _ever since_ that girl ran over me." Said the shortest rain genin winced as he said that.

The only girl in the group was supporting herself with a pair of crudely-made crutches. She frowned as she spoke, "_You_ think you're the only one?! She sprained my right ankle _and_

my left kneecap! And there isn't a hospital in the middle of this bloody forest! I hate to admit it, but she is formidable."

The third one had his or her head covered with stained white bandages. "Both of you shut up...! Thanks to that woman, my head is now a freakin' ball of bandages! Obviously, she's

never heard of the saying, "_Look_ before you trample and run over _others_"!

x

"Hey, do you think she ran the whole five kilometers left to the tower?" At that, Emily inwardly sweatdropped. _Okayy...so I ran more than a few hundred meters..._

"Che, she's probably one of those ninjas who run around their village a few hundred times like it's nothing every day. Damn, I'd hate to face her one-on-one in the exams."

"I can faintly recall her brown hair and knapsack...I think they'll never look the same way again." The three rain genin sighed simultaneously. Finally they noticed Emily who was

staring at them like they had two-heads.

The rain genin started indignantly, "Hey who do you think you're-"

"-Wait a second," the rain kunoichi interrupted her teammates, "brown hair...brown knapsack..._is __she-?!_"

This time, Emily sweatdropped for real. "Umm...hi?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES...! EVERY GENIN FOR HIMSELF...!" The three genin shouted as they abandoned all their belongings to run back into the forest of death.

"H-hey...! You left your...bags behind..._-shrugs-_ They don't look like they're coming back anytime soon...Oh well, a little rummaging won't hurt anyone. I've always wanted to peek in

these ninja's knapsacks and such! Hmm...some random kunai...a few lost throwing stars...these ninja's aren't very neat now, are they? Hey...what's this? Oh my God! It's the two

Heaven and Earth scrolls...! I'm sure I can enter the tower with these! No but Eli-chan isn't here yet...! And I can't even look for her in this godforsaken forest..._-sigh-_"

x

Suddenly, Emily looked up to the sky with a small smile on her face. "I know you can do it, Eli-chan...Just hurry up and come back!...I'll be waiting..." With that said, Emily went into

the tower determined to wait for her younger sister for however long it takes.

x

Somewhere in the forest, a girl called Elaine sneezed. "Damn it all! I hate sneezing, I hate sneezing, I hate sneez-...AHH-CHOO...! Goddamnit...!"

Sniffling, Elaine finally started to walk to what she thinks is the direction to the middle of the forest. Frustrated with her sniveling, she folded her arms and cursed at whatever came

into her mind at the moment. Her conversation with herself goes something like this: "...Stupid rain! Stupid cold! Stupid Life! Stupid weather! Stupid-...ooh a rainbow...!" _Huh...who _

_knew rainbows would appear in The Forest of Death. Miracles do happen. Emi-chan and I being here are living proof itself._

x

Beside her, another clump of giant shrubbery started rustling as if someone were trying to get through it. Without warning, a green blur sped towards her and tackled her to the

ground. In the process, Elaine had squeezed her eyes shut in preparation to face the unforgiving forest floor. After a few seconds, she still hadn't felt the ground yet. So she slowly

opened her eyes only to find two matching ones staring back at her approximately 10 centimeters away.

x

"GAAH...!" Startled she bumped foreheads with the stranger and he let her go from his unromantic-swoop-the-unknown-girl-into-his arms in pain. Unfortunately, Elaine landed on her

backside which caused infinite pain to her poor pelvic bones. _Crap, I'm definitely gonna bruise internally...Fish. _As she glared at the stranger, her mind slowly registered the clothes he

wore. Eye twitching, she started from his legs and worked to his hair. _Okay, normal ninja sandals...Obviously another genin taking part in this contest...orange leg warmers? For some _

_reason those look pretty familiar...Hn...so he wears his forehead protector as a belt? Interesting...Okay...bandages. A lot of them are wrapped around his hands and wrists...W-what the hell? _

_G-green jumpsuit?! He is-...!_

x

Over at the tower, Emily and everyone else already at the tower heard Elaine's shout of **"GAAAAHH...! IT'S LEEEEEEEEE...!"**_ Was that Eli-chan's voice I just heard? Nah...I'm just _

_thinking too much about her...I miss her so. _"Damn it, imouto! When I see you I'm gonna pinch you within an inch of your life! Just you wait and see...!" Emily said as she conveniently

ignored the weirded out stares from the other, _normal_ genin.

x

x

**Important Author Notes...(Or Useless Author's Rant)**

Okay, for those who are curious I'll just tell a brief summary of my life starting from the last chapter...First thing you guys should know (you probably do already but-) I'm an emo gal.

Yeah...A little too sensitive too. Whatever. I'm doing a crappy job of a summary, but just LISTEN! I'm back with Emi-chan again. Yayyyy~! And we rekindled our lost love. (That

sounded wrong. Don't you dare think...whatever you're thinking!) And now I've become less emo-er. Oh the joy. I see my sarcasm still hasn't gone though. Wonderful. Oh well, you

can't have everything._ -shrugs-_ Okay! That's enough rant-ing to last a few days, I think. So! See you guys next chapter...! XD

--Nilz-sama-- (I've changed it again, _why_ do I _keep_ doing that?)


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Hey peeps! The _hols_ are here...and gone. Hn. I meant to post this up during the hols but you know...what with writer's block and all...T_T;;

Innerselves: _Oh the joy_. Does this mean you'll update more frequently now?

Me: _Maybe_ I will...Then again, maybe I_ won't_.

Innerselves: Make up your damn mind, won't you? She doesn't own Naruto and _please_ stop reading if you don't like this fanfic^^. _-Hides sharp pointy weapons behind their backs-_

**Warnings:**** Rock Lee & Maito Gai supporters should not take any hostility shown towards these two in this chappie to heart. Believe it or not I actually think they're pretty **

**cool. Sometimes.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback:-

Over at the tower, Emily and everyone else already at the tower heard Elaine's shout of **"GAAAAHH...! IT'S LEEEEEEEEE...!"** _Was that Eli-chan's voice I just heard? Nah...I'm just _

_thinking too much about her...I miss her so. _"Damn it, imouto! When I see you I'm gonna pinch you within an inch of your life! Just you wait and see...!" Emily said as she conveniently

ignored the weirded out stares from the other, _normal_ genin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

x

_Back to the present time..._

x

"Damnit Lee! Don't scare me like that! Say...do you know the direction to the tower in the middle of this _freakin_ forest?"

"I am the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village! My name is Rock Lee!" Completely ignoring me, the Maito Gai look-alike said as he flashed that ever famous pose of his

complete with bushy eyebrows, unfashionable bowl cut, brilliant-white teeth and all.

Unwillingly, my eye started twitching a little as I stared up into that blinding, supposedly-charming smile. _Charming my ass._ _It's bad enough that he thinks Gai is the epitome of _

_cool...he's the same freakin age as nee-chan and I!_

I was startled back into reality as I realized he was offering me a hand to help me up. I graced him with a small smile before I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. "What is your

name, fair angel?"

Inwardly, I grimaced before I replied, "The name's Elaine Suoh. You can call me Eli-chan, somehow Suoh-san and Elaine-san sounds weird...er." _-Shrugs-_

"Alright...Eli-chan!" _Hn...Lee seems happy about something...Hmmph. Whatever._

xx

"So...what is a beautiful young woman like yourself doing in the middle of this dangerous place?"

Unfortunately, both my hands were shaking. The urge to strangle something, preferably someone's windpipe, was getting near uncontrollable. _I'm not really a violent person myself..._

_-__cough-the Kiba incident is totally irrelevant though-cough-...but what the heck is this fashion-challenged idiot saying?! Is he mocking me...?! _

Gathering the last of my strength left, I managed to shoot my most winning, albeit a little crooked, smile at him as I asked, "Umm...Lee-san? I think I'm lost...Would a _strong, _

_handsome_ genin such as yourself please help me find my way to the tall tower in the middle of this scary forest...? I need to find my sister there..._please_ Lee-san? Will you help me

find her there?"...I even threw in some fake tears...Oh dear God, I am _officially_ sick and disgusted at myself. Where has my ever-present dignity _gone_?! Mm...It probably went for a

little trip with my stomach, leaving hunger pangs and sore feet as leftovers...Wonderful. Even my body is against me.

"Please call me Lee, Eli-chan! Under the youthful teachings of _Gai-sensei_, I, Rock Lee give my word that I will assist you in your _youthful_ search for your sister! E-Eli-chan...!" _Hmm...? _

_That's weird...forest floors don't just start to tilt sideways...I must be hallucinating again...Eh? Why's the ground getting closer...?_ As my eyelids slowly drooped close, the last thing I

heard was Lee's startled voice and Emi-chan's laughter faintly ringing in my ears.

xx

"Hahahaa..." Stifling her chuckles, Emily Suoh was passing her time by watching the antics of Kiba and Akamaru beside Team 8's shy-natured Hyuuga. Shino was watching from the

shadows as silent and serious as usual. Even the Suoh sisters have personally made it their mission in life to make Shino laugh. Although they haven't exactly made any progress

yet..._But when Eli-chan gets here, we'll definitely make him laugh together. Even if it means tickling his feet with a rubber chicken! -Cough- We're not that desperate...are we? For __the sake of _

_that rubber chicken...we'd better hope not. Alright! It's time to stop talking to myself...let's focus on doing something a little healthier...like Hina-chan! -Cough-Although __that's really _

_something in itself-cough- Back to Hina-chan! Aww...She really is too kawaii! Not as kawaii as Eli-chan though...sigh...It's been two days since we last saw each __other...I'm kinda worried _

_about Eli-chan...She always seems unable to remember to eat regularly or drink properly for that matter. Sigh...I feel lonely without her. On the other __hand...-steals a glance- I got to see _

_Gaara for two whole days! Kyaaaaa...! Even now, being in the same room as him still feels like a dream come true! -Glances again, now sporting rose-coloured__ cheeks- So hotttt...! -Inner _

_fangirl squeal-...It isn't the same without imouto though...**Sigh.**_

xx

"Ughh..." Groaning, I tentatively opened my eyes as my senses started to hone in on my surroundings. _Feels like I'm lying on warm grass...mmm...that sounds like water...a river! _

_Speaking of which, when was the last time I tasted water? -5 seconds of silence-...I give up, I can't remember..._This would be the part where I mock-faint but since I'm already lying on

the ground I figured I didn't have to. Struggling a little, I tried to sit up before two kunai thrown from what seemed to be nowhere pinned me down thus, preventing me from moving

any part of my body below my neck. "Hey, what th-"

"Only a failure would faint in the middle of a forest." A frustratingly familiar voice sounded right beside me. I sputtered indignantly as I tried to turn my head around to look at the

source of that familiar, arrogant voice, "E-excuse me?! You bastard, who the hell do you think you ar- **Oh fuck.** Come _on_...even _sucking up to Lee_ was better than this...!" By then I

was half-delirious from the heat, I think...so while half-crying, half cursing my accursed luck I thought to myself out loud, "_Why me...Why you..._**_Why Neji...?!_**"

xx

xx

* * *

Ugh...writer's block was a pain in the **_-Beep-_**...! Especially the part where I had to describe Lee and everything..._-Tears out clumps of hair in frustration- _Pheww...Not that I've calm

down, I just have to say...Many apologies to readers if this chapter is more than a little OOC and very suckish! Oh well, I did me best. Yeahhh...I rock! **Woot~! **_-Cough-_ Until the next

chapter, my peeps...!


	19. Chapter 19

Me: Heeeey…'Sup homies! It's been a while, hasn't it?

Innerselves: Our dear host doesn't give a _**-beep-**_ that she has abandoned this story for a while.

Me: That's not true! Okay, maybe around two percent…But still-!

Innerselves: Whatever you say, dear host. Y'all should know the disclaimers by now, right? If not, please go back to the previous chapters and read them there, k?

Me: Ooh…! A little fun fact: Emi-chan and I have already turned 15 this year! Yay us…!

**Warnings: Swearing. Much of it...and I'm sorry if Neji's more than a little OOC in this chapter! Many apologies...!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Flashback:-

"Only a failure would faint in the middle of a forest." A frustratingly familiar voice sounded right beside me. I sputtered indignantly as I tried to turn my head around to look at the

source of that familiar, arrogant voice, "E-excuse me?! You bastard, who the hell do you think you ar- **Oh fuck.** Come _on_...even _sucking up_ to Lee was better than this...!" By then I

was half-delirious from the heat, I think...so while half-crying, half cursing my accursed luck I thought to myself out loud, "_Why me...Why you...__**Why Neji...?!**_"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

x

_Back to the present time..._

x

Said object of aggravation merely raised an eyebrow at my apparent annoyance over his presence. After my insistent swearing calmed down to a few irritated glares at the Hyuuga

prodigy, the latter asked, "Are you really a girl?" It took two seconds before I face-vaulted to the ground. _This guy is unbelievable…! Who asks these kind of questions anyway?!_ Feeling

more than a little irritated, Elaine quickly recovered and retorted back, "Of course I'm a girl, you idiot! Are you blind or something, huh? Oh wait, don't even bother answering that..."

Tired out by her little outburst, she flopped back to the ground. "Emi-chaaaan...I miss youuu...Please come back, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Closing his eyes, Neji just tried

to ignore the mutterings of the weird girl next to him and started to meditate instead.

xx

Somewhere in the tower, Emily Suoh sneezed. Hinata who was walking beside her at the time asked if she was alright, albeit with plenty of stuttering. The elder Suoh waved off her

concerns with a smile, "It's only Eli-chan talking to herself again. She'd better hurry up and get here..." Having said that she walked to the window, looked out to the forest and with

a small smile on her face, whispered softly, "_I miss you too, Eli-chan..._"

xx

Opening her eyes, Elaine soon realized she had fallen unconscious again. The next thing her brain registered was the fact that she had her arms around a certain long-haired

Hyuuga prodigy's neck. Her eyes widened infinitely. _Why the heck am I riding Neji's back??_ As if reading her thoughts, Neji turned his head slightly to look at her. "I see you're finally

awake. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yup, I feel much better n-...Wait a second, WHAT AM I DOING ON YOUR BACK?!" Elaine half-screamed into his ear. Neji seemed unaffected though, and just turned back to ignoring

her. A slight jolt to her body suddenly startled her. Finally looking around her, she saw that Neji was actually travelling by jumping from tree branch to branch at breakneck speed.

Without warning, he tightened his grip on her legs and doubled his speed, rendering the surroundings to be nothing but a green blur.

"Woah...! What's the hurry? Where's Lee anyways? I haven't seen him since I fell unconscious back then..." Neji just stayed silent and ignored all her questions once again.

A vein popped in Elaine's forehead, more than a little annoyed by now she dealt a hard smack to his head. "Ow! What th-" Thanks to Elaine, their speed had slowed down a little.

"Now listen here you fisher! Stop acting cool just because you think you're too smart for the rest of us! You may be a genius, but that doesn't give you the right to ignore me...! NOW

ANSWER MY QUESTIONS, DAMNMIT! She was practically screeching into his ear, but Elaine didn't give a damn at this point.

xx

After a very, _very_ long pause, Elaine was already willing to bet Neji was secretly deaf in both his ears when he quietly said, ".....That fool got hurt protecting our rivals. A team of

Sound Genin gravely injured him soon after he left you in my care and Tenten has already gone ahead with him to the tower first so that leaves you with me. Does that answer all

your questions?"

A look of understanding passed briefly on Elaine's face before she replied with a huge ear-splitting grin, "Yup! You know...you're not so bad after all! I'm sorry I hit you just now

(_even though you did deserve it_) but I forgive you!"

"Hn."

Elaine continued as if nothing happened though, "By the way, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name's Elaine Suoh."

"...Hyuuga Neji."

"Aww...don't be such a stick-up-the-a**...! Lighten up, dude!"

"....."

_Hmmm..._She mentally pouted. Suddenly, she leaned over and poked his cheek. "Hey, Neji...?"

"....."

Undeterred, she kept poking his cheek as he continued jumping from branch to branch at an inhumane speed.

"...What is it, Suoh-san?"

"Call me Eli-chan!" Elaine chirped brightly.

_-Sigh…-_ "What is it, Eli-chan."

_Wow, that was easy._ "You have very pretty eyes, you know that?"

"So...?"

"...Doesn't that bother you in the least?"

"No, it's common knowledge that I'm more good looking than some others in the village."

"My, my...you're awfully self-centered aren't you?"

"Hn."

"Seriously though, you've got to stop with the 'hn's'. We don't want you becoming Sasuke no.2 now, would we?"

"...Hai."

Elaine's voice suddenly took on a more serious tone. "...Were you scared when you saw him...?"

"...What do you mean?"

She went on as if he didn't said a word, "Well I wouldn't blame you if you were, it wouldn't surprise me at the very least. He just got bitten by Oro-chi after all. _-Sigh-_ I hope Lee gets better, though I can't say the same for that Sound genin who got both his arms dislocated by Sasuke. _-giggles-_"

xx

Neji whipped his head around to stare at her for a while before asking, "...How did you know all that?"

Giggling a little, she just grinned at him and said, "Ask no questions, and I'll tell you no lies... Oh, I can see the tower already! I can't wait to see Emi-chan again...! She's my nee-

chan by the way, I'll introduce her to you! I'm sure she'll be glad to know you too..._**right, Neji?**_"

"...Hai."

xx

xx

* * *

Now wasn't this chapter awesome?? I know it isn't really, but hey! I like to fool myself sometimes...See you guys soon~


End file.
